1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to interference cancellation.
2. Background Art
Wireless devices, such as smart phones, for example, today integrate multiple radio access technologies (RATs) on a single device, including 4G (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE)), 3G, 2G, WiFi, Bluetooth (BT), Global Position System (GPS), etc. Due to the close proximity of the radio devices of the multiple RATs, the transmission of a first RAT can potentially interfere with the reception of a second RAT, despite the fact that the two RATs operate on separate bands. For instance, BT/WiFi operating in the ISM (Industrial, Scientific, and Medical) band, for example, can impact LTE operating in bands 7, 38, 40 and 41.
Existing solutions for mitigating interference between co-located RATs may be classified into two main categories. A first category includes adding sharp transmit and receive filters in the transceivers of the co-located RATs. A significant disadvantage of the first category of solutions is the increase in the bill of material (BOM) and the overall area/size of the platform due to the bulky acoustic type filters that must be added. Other disadvantages of this approach include increased noise figure at the receiver and increased insertion loss at the transmitter, both of which compromise the link performance and system throughput.
A second category of existing solutions includes scheduling and coordination between the RATs to insure non-overlapping transmission and reception. A main problem with the second category is that it sacrifices system throughput in order to reduce interference. The scheduling approach may also require changes to the air interface standards due to necessary signaling between the user equipment and the base station, for example.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.